Leading Them On Can Be Dangerous
by LyndsiMcKay
Summary: Akako learns the hard way that making men love her can lead to dangerous consequences...Various couples, vampires, love triangles it's all there. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

Leading Them On Can Be Dangerous

A/N: Chelseaj500 gave me an idea to roll with, so I can say that most of this was her idea, the addition of a few other things were completely my own. Like the unconventional pairings (you had to know there would be at least one right?) Oh and I tried doing Heiji's accent in this, if I failed y'all would tell me right? LOL

Summary: Akako is known for leading men on with her charms, but as she will soon learn. Lust can be a dangerous thing, and can lead to terrible consequences. OH and vampires return…forgot about that bit! Pairings: Kaito/Heiji, Heiji/Shinichi, Kaito/Shinichi, Hakuba/Akako, Shinichi/Kazuha (not by choice *gasp*), (Oh SonoKai's in it a little too…) and …/Akako (though it should be given away after the prequel!)

Prequel:

He cried out as his lover bit into him hard as he pumped into him. He threaded a hand in his hair as he took some of his blood, like he did often. They got together like this every few weeks or so, the dark-skinned boy and the thief who knew of his secret that he kept from his love Shinichi. The secret that he was also part of the organization that is hell bent on finding his dearest Shinichi and making sure that he was properly dead.

Kuroba Kaito wasn't much of a saint either though, it's why he fell in love with Hattori Heiji in the first place. He knew that he could use him for his own personal needs if he ever needed him, the syndicate that belonged to made him do things that he wasn't proud of at first, but making people go away, if needed, was something that he's long since started to enjoy.

Kaito had called Heiji here for a purpose, a woman was trying to seduce him when he was out during the day, and it wasn't working on him. He was getting irritated, when he told his boss about it he had gotten permission to do whatever he wanted to the girl, and the plan was put into effect. Heiji was a mindless puppet for him whenever he decided to come around. It was perfect.

Their movements have become more sporadic, "Come for me, Hattori." Kaito said softly in Heiji's ear. As if he was commanded to he came hard across their stomachs as Kaito came quickly behind as he licked the wound clean in case Heiji was going to see Shinichi that night.

"I didn't actually come for this, even if it was incredibly perfect." He said basking in the afterglow laying his head on his chest.

"Whatcha come fer den?" he asked stroking his hair softly.

"I need a favor from you Heiji…I wouldn't normally ask a human for help, but since you know several techniques in how to get people to cooperate…I thought maybe you could help me with this. Besides, you don't mind do you?"

"What kinda help ya need, kidnapping, torture, I know several techniques to make a person speak when they don't wanna say somethin'." He said softly. The walls in the love hotel that Kaito booked were thin, the last thing he needed was to get caught.

"I need you to do both, my persona during the day as a student is proving worrisome, this girl…"

"It's always a girl ain't it?"

"She claims she's a witch, she's been trying to get me under her charms for awhile, I just want her out of my life, though a witch isn't completely out of the ordinary considering I'm a vampire and everything. I would do it myself, but my wife is going to go insane if she figures out another girl is after me."

"But she don' care if ya sleep wit' other guys?"

"She's…a special woman. But I want Koizumi Akako out of my hair, I want you to fake you're charmed by her, it would be even better if you weren't faking, but if you have to that's just how it has to be. I want her GONE! I know you can do it."

" 'Course I can do it. Haveta tell Shinichi I'm gonna go home fer a while though."

"Sonoko will take care of Shinichi…you take care of Akako."

"How far do ya wan' meh to go?"

"I would say kill her, but that's too much…just a little bit of kidnapping, a little bit of torture, have your way with her if you want. Don't worry Heiji, I'll take care of everything else…You just get Koizumi out of my hair." He said kissing his neck. "But before we do that…what do you say to another round?"

"Though' yeh'd neva ask." He said flipping them over so that Kaito was on bottom, kissing him hard.

The day after Heiji's mind was wiped clean of any conversation that he had with Kaito the night before, except anything having to do with Koizumi Akako, he had pictures of her and that night he would have her, that night he would have the woman that his love hated more than anything. Revving up his motorcycle he left the love hotel and went to the abandoned house where he was going to keep the girl. The basement was spacious, everything put in place, and with that in mind, he left the little house and went in search for the red-headed witch who his lover wants gone…


	2. Shinichi's DilemmaThe Abduction

Chapter 1: The Abduction

A/N: It's been a while since I did anything with this. I thought that you should get something out of it since I have the story idea bunny syndrome (when a bunny strikes I try to write it!) Sometimes I start it and it comes out starting awesome and forget about it, sometimes it's writer's block of ewwww. But I'm back with something in this story. I have an omake in mind for this story about Kaito's initial change. I'll have that up later…not today mind…as soon as I get more written in what this initial story is actually about…the abduction of Son- I mean Koizumi Akako. In this chapter, you get Sonoko working her awesome vampiric whims on Shinichi, Kaito watching that little tidbit from the sidelines, Kazuha coming to find Heiji with disastrous results, and the initial abduction of Akako. Please let me know what you think.

She was tired of this…she was tired of her slave going around sleeping with everyone under the moon because god forbid he wants something. It shouldn't be slave, so much as husband, but for the past 500 years Kuroba Kaito and people referred to her as the princess though her newly acquired name is Suzuki Sonoko (whose names have both been changed numerous times over the years) have been together. But she was irritated, Kaito would sleep with anyone to get what he wanted. She knew that the night before he took Hattori Heiji to a love hotel, but he's doing her a favor that she asked. But when she found out that he was sleeping with Kudou Shinichi her body went rigid. She had infiltrated his best friend's life. Made her think that they've been friends for all of their lives practically, the joys of brainwashing. Knowing Hattori her 'best friend's' body was burned somewhere far away after she drained it of blood.

Nobody knew what happened to Mouri Ran, because there was a ritual that every vampire did at the funeral. Once it ended, the vampire in attendance would make everyone there forget that the person existed. There were no records of her, everyone who was there including Kudou forgot about her, and slowly the letters on her tombstone disappeared so badly that nobody knew that it was Ran who laid there.

Sonoko was mad she watched through the window of the Kudou Manor to see that Kaito, her Kaito was sleeping with Shinichi. The noises that Shinichi made when Kaito touched him, the noises Kaito made sounded nothing like the noises that he would make with her, (even though the noises that he made with her were pretty amazing.)

"Kaito…" she heard from the open window.

_Who the hell would have sex with the window open! Unless Shinichi-kun is one hell of an exhibionist._ Sonoko couldn't help but giggle softly at the thought.

From a distance, in the tree from where she was watching completely and utterly pissed off that he would do something so against her rules-

"Shin-chan!" he yelped as Shinichi shoved his fingers in him evidently hitting something extremely pleasurable…

Sonoko wasn't one for kinky sex, she liked it rough sometimes, but she didn't own any toys or anything that they would play with, except for maybe the one pair of pink, fluffy, handcuffs. But seriously, what couple doesn't have a pair of those. She heard Kaito's gasps of pleasure, she watched as Kaito's eyes turned red as he stared in Shinichi's eyes and told him to let go in him, she watched as Shinichi's blank face after the light case of hypnotism changed as Kaito bit into his neck taking a little of his blood to help him finish as Kaito came as well.

"I'm not going to let this happen again." She said as she jumped down from the tree, and not even ten steps after leaving Shinichi's yard she bumped right into Toyama Kazuha. She smiled softly. "Just the girl I wanted to see." She said eyes turning red as Kazuha's body felt light as she stared into the red eyes of the vampire, before Sonoko sunk her fangs into Kazuha's neck and sucked her blood almost dry before she stopped and bit her wrist putting it in front of Kazuha's mouth. "Drink." She said softly.

Kazuha took the wrist and sucked her blood until she was told to stop. Her eyes turned back into her normal aqua color as she felt her heart slowing down. She looked up at Sonoko, "W-where's Heiji…" she asked softly as her eyes started to flutter.

"He's on a case…." Sonoko said softly.

"Good…he's….okay." she said as her heart stopped and her eyes closed.

Kaito left the Kudou Manor a little after Sonoko had changed Kazuha. Sonoko had left Kazuha in the Kudou library before she went to find Shinichi. "Shinichi-kun!" she yelled from downstairs.

_Seems I have to actually do work. So annoying._

Sonoko headed upstairs to see Shinichi sitting on his bed staring of into nowhere. He had redressed and everything which was fine. _If you want a relationship with a vampire, I have one for you._ She thought to herself as she sat herself at the end of the bed. "Shinichi-kun?"

"Hmmm?" he looked at her with almost a dazed look, like Kaito didn't break his hypnosis…

"Shinichi-kun, what's wrong?" she asked, actually feeling sympathetic all of a sudden.

"He told me he doesn't love me anymore….Kaito left me…"

"What about Hattori-kun does he still love you?" she asked him.

Shinichi gave Sonoko a hell of a shock when she heard the words that came out of his mouth. "Who's Hattori-kun?"

"I have someone who could probably help you with that…Kazuha-chan can you come upstairs please?" she asked.

As Kazuha was hers, she had to do whatever Sonoko said. Sonoko had told her the situation, she was to make him forget about Kaito at any cost, even if it meant turning him to do it. "I'll leave you two to talk." Sonoko left the room with a smile on her face, but it didn't mean that she wasn't still pissed off at Kaito.

Edoka: Same Time.

"Akako, you shouldn't be walking around at night…remember what happened to Aoko? Her body was found a couple days ago completely drained of blood." Hakuba said to Akako over the phone.

"I'll be fine Hakuba-san, I've done this every day since I came here. I'm pretty sure I can get to my own house without getting hurt."

"You still could have let me walk you home, I'd feel better if someone was walking with you, especially this late, and you know, how men like to flaunt themselves at you..."

"I can't help how I look Saguru." She said softly into the phone. "Besides I stopped taking their advances after we started going out."

"You're still obsessed with getting the love of Kuroba…."

"No, not anymore, I know that's a lost cause." She lied. In all honesty, she was still looking for a way to make Kuroba Kaito love her, and she didn't understand why her charms wouldn't work on him. She knew that he was KID, she just didn't understand why he wouldn't respond like everyone else did. Even Kudou Shinichi did…it took him some time, but he finally gave in, even if only for a few minutes.

"I know when you're lying even over the phone. I'm going to give you another chance to take me up on my offer. I'm not far away from you right now, maybe four blocks away if you wouldn't mind waiting."

" Don't worry about it. Thanks for considering it though." She said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said as she hung up the phone and started walking again. It didn't take two blocks until someone started talking to her. It was a dark Osakan guy…beautiful aquamarine eyes, nice body…someone Akako would have gone for if she didn't allow advances.

"Hello dere, do ya need a ride? I's kinda dark out an' it ain't righ' for meh to let ya walk alone in dis sort of environment, someone migh' catch ya offguard or somethin'."

"Thanks for the offer, but I just turned down my boyfriend for the same thing. So thank you, I'll pass." She turned around and started walking again leaving the boy behind her.

Hattori got word from Kaito about the back way to get to the Koizumi house. He rode his bike, hid it in some bushes and hid in a set himself. Akako walked up the driveway, unlocked her door, and entered her house. Heiji pulled out a sleeping gas container, took the top off, and threw it in after her.

Akako put her bag down as she closed the door. Her servant took her things but didn't get far before the sickly sweet gas wafted into his nose and he fell to the ground. Akako herself suddenly started to feel a little drowsy herself. Her body started to feel heavy, as it fell to the ground as the last two things she saw before she fell asleep were the gas container, and the dark osakan boy.


End file.
